


Tales of The Crazy Stark Family

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, Mutant Powers, R plus L equals J, SHIELD Academy, Wizards, Yule Ball, the crazy stark family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is usually said that it is very hectic in a large family and the Stark family were no exception apart from the fact the Stark's weren't exactly normal. Meet Catlyn Stark nee Tully a mutant with the ability to affect water and Ned Stark a wizard with a famous SHIELD agent bother and all their children that are either wizards or mutants and then there's Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of The Crazy Stark Family

**Author's Note:**

> OK so LOADS of fandoms at once. This first chapter is just sort of setting the scene then ships, character and fluff are coming. Enjoy.

It is usually said that it is very hectic in a large family and the Stark family were no exception apart from the fact the Starks weren’t exactly normal because Catlyn Stark nee Tully was a mutant with the ability to affect water and Ned Stark was a wizard, meaning all their children were either wizards or mutants. Robb and his friend Theon were wizards as well as Arya, Sansa was a mutant with healing abilities, Bran had the power of flight and Rickon who was still young but could communicate with animals. All the children were special and went to special schools, all the mutants went to Xavier’s and all the wizards went to Hogwarts. They all had abilities and powers, all except Jon.

That summer morning was surprisingly warm for the cold north the where large mansion was situated and as the sun slowly crept higher in the sky the noise level in the house rose dramatically as its residents all woke up and trooped tiredly to the massive kitchen.

“BRANDON ANTONY STARK GET DOWN FROM THE CEILING NOW!” Catlyn Stark shouted making everyone wince and waking up those in the house who were not yet awake.

Bran laughed and descended into a chair as Jon, Robb and Theon the three oldest boys walked in groaning tiredly and flopping into chairs at which point Jon rested his head on the table and fell asleep again, Theon grabbed a coffee from the machine and Robb started chatting to Bran about how his school was going. Sansa walked in five minutes later looking way to cheery for this early in the morning followed by Rickon who was holding her hand and telling her about what Shaggy Dog had said to him yesterday. Arya and Brienne walked in just as breakfast was being dished out both chatting happily about how Brienne was going to start up a duelling club at school now that she was a professor.

Brienne had been living with them for about two years now ever since her dad died; Arya had persuaded her parents to let her stay with them since she saved her, Hot Pie and Lommy from a three headed dog and had then become one of the family.

“So Jon, as you’ve finished uni, what are you planning on doing when everyone goes back to school in September?” Ned asked smiling.

“Well I’ve talked to Grandpa Tony, Grandma Pepper and Uncle Benjen and they all agreed I should work at Stark Industries and Uncle Ben said if I work at it I could be the next CEO.” Jon said beaming proudly.

“That’s great son.” Ned said fondly.

“Hey Jon does this mean you could be an avenger.” Arya said gleefully.

“Arya the avenger were disassembled years ago.” Cat said rolling her eyes fondly

“I know but all the original avengers now have children and grandchildren so they could be the new avengers.” Arya said smirking.

“Or in some cases their ageless demigods who are incredibly good looking and don’t age.” Sansa said dreamily.

“Sansa’s right they are incredibly hot.” Robb said grinning.

“Of course you’d say that Robb you’ve been infatuated with Loki since you were 15.” Theon said smirking.

“Yes Theon but I’ve never even met him so I can say he’s hot if I want to. Jealous Theo?” Robb replied winking at Theon.

“Eat your breakfast boys then we’re all going to the park.” Catlyn said placing a plate in front of Robb and Theon.

“Yeah try not to make everyone sick with your fliting.” Bran said getting a glare from Robb and Theon and a high five from Arya.

 

Shortly after everyone had eaten and left to get dressed the doorbell rang, Ned answered it to see a young man and woman in smart suits rigidly stood business-like in front of him.

“Mr Stark?” The man asked.

“Yes and you are?” Ned replied frostily handling his wand.

“I’m Agent Fitzsimmons and this is my colleague Agent Coulson-May, we’re here to discuss your nephew Johnathan Targaryen. May we come in?” The man said briskly following Ned toward the living room.

“Before you say anything you’ll wait for my wife because she _and_ I are his legal guardians and he is not called Johnathan Targaryen if you mention that name in front of him I will not hesitate to get my father to have you kicked out of SHIELD, the same goes for him being our nephew as far as Jon is concerned he is my son from another marriage and therefore has the surname Snow. Are we clear Agents?” Ned asked calmly giving the agents a hard look.

“Yes sir our apologies, we were not told the full story just that the company wish to recruit the son of the great Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen.” Agent Coulson-May said looking exited and apologetic.

“Stark.” Ned  growled once he called his wife and firmly closed the door.

“Sorry sir, what?” Agent Fitzsimmons

“Her name is Lyanna Stark.” Ned said sitting in his armchair opposite the pair.

“Sir we don’t know if you know but Elia Martell filed a divorce fifteen years ago sir and Rhaegar and your sister have been happily married since and have three children not including Jon, they now live in California and Rhaegar regularly sees his other children.” Agent Coulson-May informed him

“Except Jon that is.” Catlyn said walking in and closing the door behind her.

“So Agents what was it you wanted to talk to us about concerning Jon?” Ned asked once his wife was seated.

“Well as your…son has 3 PhDs and is from what we gathered very-” Agent Fitzsimmons began but was interrupted by his fellow agent

“Slytherin.” Agent Coulson-May said grinning.

“Professional, please Agent.” Fitzsimmons said glaring at his friend.

“Sorry, but as my associate was saying Jon does show extremely fast reflexes and a good use of initiative when put to tasks.” Agent Coulson-May said

“So SHIELD would like him to attend S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations but if he shows a wish to go to the other two or show’s skills set more towards science or communications that operation then he shall be transferred with immediate effect.”  Agent Fitzsimmons finished.

“Very well I think it sound like a good idea but it is not our choice it is Jon’s, so Cat will go get him and remember _Jon Snow_ our _son_.” Ned said as Catlyn left the room.

Cat returned with Jon a few moments later, Jon looked confused when he saw the two figures.

“Hi Jon I’m Agent Fitzsimmons and this is Agent Coulson-May we’re here to talk to you about SHIELD.” The boy said both shaking Jon’s hand.

“What are your first names?” Jon asked suspiciously.

“To civilians that’s classified-” Fitzsimmons started before being interrupted by Coulson-May again.

“I’m Bellator Skye Coulson-May daughter of Ex-Director Coulson and Agent May most people call me Bella and this is Albert Grant Fitzsimmons son of Agents Fitz and Simmons now married and retired as well as my parents, but don’t tell anyone we told you all that or we’ll probably get demoted.” Bella said ignoring Albert’s glare.

“Ok thanks, I just don’t trust people who hide behind title.” Jon said uncertainly.

“Which is why, if you say yes, you’ll fit right in at academy.” Albert said grinning, Bella rolled her eyes at him before explaining.

“Jon, from what we’ve gathered from your university professors and family friends you are very smart, fast and agile and SHIELD would like you to attend our Academy of Operations so that one day you may become an agent, protecting the world from evil and corruption.” Bella explained.

“So you’re like a spy organisation that works alongside the avengers.” Jon said curiously.

“I guess your granddad mentioned it then.” Albert said smirking.

“Yes it sounds good, I’ll go.” Jon said smiling.

“Great, we’ll pick you up and take you there on 30th August so you have time to get settled and get the feel of things, holidays are the same time as normal schools and you will be able to go home then but stay if you wish. A kit list will be sent to you soon and please remember this is a secret organisation.” Bella recited smiling.

“So if I told my family I’m joining the army could you back it up.” Jon asked as they reached the door.

“Of course, now could we have a quick word with you Mr Stark.” Albert asked walking to the car with Ned.

“Mr Stark we suggest you tell Jon about his parentage soon, we may have not told him then but he will not be able to hide at the academy, he will find out the truth and it would be better for it to come from someone he trusts that from unknown rumours.” Bella said softly.

“I will thank you.” Ned said shaking their hands before they left.

 

Once inside Ned enter the living room and sat by his wife.

“What does this mean Ned?” Cat asked concerned.

“It means this year just got even more insane.” Ned said groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and receives are love and sharing is caring.


End file.
